


Trashcan (worktitle)

by Madita1908



Series: Through my eyes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt, I need help, Sad, friendless, lonely, missed, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: Simply how I feel right now.





	Trashcan (worktitle)

I can’t stand it any more.  
It’s pressing me down to the ground, holding me tight.  
I want to get up,  
Want to get over it,  
But the is no one who hears my screams.

It makes me sick,  
I am at the end of my rope,  
Not able to get back up on my own.  
Who is helping me up?

Sometimes, someone comes to help me up.  
For a moment, they help me,  
Breaking my chains.  
But then,  
They’re using me as a trashcan for their own problems and needs.

 

They take it for garant.  
I am sick of being the nice girl,  
Who’s there for everyone.  
I am the girl, who would go a thousand miles  
For someone who wouldn’t do the same for me.

No one would do that for me.

 

A while ago,  
I realized, that I am not as important to someone  
As I thought I might be.  
I am not good enough for being important to someone.  
I never will be.

I learned to deal with it.  
I thought so.  
I really did.  
I was naïve,  
To think that I have real friends.

But I don’t.  
Even though I am surrounded by people,  
I always will feel empty and alone.  
I am invisible until they need me.  
That’s how they treat me.

It’s okay,  
I wouldn’t want to hang out with myself either.  
I realized, that they wouldn’t notice my absence,  
Because I am only their second choice.  
I see the point.

All I want,  
Is a real best friend,  
Who’s there for me,  
When I need a shoulder to cry on.  
Because I am tired to be the strong one.


End file.
